


Claire is Totally a Monster F*er

by midnightseashell14



Series: Jlaire Week 2018 [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jim Lake Jr mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Claire finally gets to go back to Arcadia and spend a night with Darci and Mary. But then Mary brings up a term that she found on the internet. For the 2nd prompt of Jlaire week: MonsterI know that most people are going to be serious with this prompt but I was tired. But I also didn't want to miss a day so here you go.





	Claire is Totally a Monster F*er

“It’s so good to see you guys again!” Claire gushed as she through her arms around her friends that she hadn’t seen in months. Mary and Darci hugged her back just as fiercely.

“We missed you too C-Bomb!” Mary screamed.

“Yeah, we’re so happy you’re back,” said Darci at a much more reasonable volume. 

It had taken time but the Gyre station had finally been completed. Which meant that Jim, Claire and Blinky could see their friends and family as much as they wanted. 

A few hours later and everyone was piled into Claire’s room. Mary and Darci had been updating Claire on all the changes that Arcadia had gone through.

“So Claire how’re things with Jim going?” 

Claire couldn’t stop the slight blush that bloomed on her cheeks. 

“Things have been going well. Actually it’s been pretty great. Jim is pretty great.” The blush intensified as Mary and Darci both cooed. Still Claire could have handled it if Mary hadn’t broken out into a cheshire like grin. 

“You know C-bomb I was just looking at random stuff on the internet when I found a term that I think describes you perfectly.”

Darci looked curious, but Claire was nervous more than anything. God only knew what Mary had found on those weirdo websites she went on. 

“What is it?” Claire asked cautiously. The smile only got bigger.

“You Claire Nuñez are a Monster Fucker!” Mary fell back cackling in laughter. Darci while not as loud had started laughing as well and even Claire had trouble holding back her giggles. 

“Oh geez Mary shut up!” Claire through her pillow hitting Mary directly. Mary let out an oof but kept her smile on her face. 

“I kid! I kid! Even though it is true.” Claire rolled her eyes.

“Sorry to disappoint but me and Jim aren’t at that level yet.”

“Yeah but you want to be.” Darci piped up. “And the fact that he has blue skin, fangs and is like, what, seven feet is not a turnoff for you Claire. Admit it, you thought Jim was cute before but now. Now you think that he’s hot!”

Claire’s eyes went wide as she considered what Darci was saying. Most girls would have freaked out if their boyfriends had turned into half trolls and sure it was kinda nice that Jim was so much bigger than her now and yeah she thought his fangs were adorable but... oh.

“Huh, well would you look at that. I guess I am a monster fucker.”


End file.
